Even
Even is the human form of Vexen and one of Ansem the Wise's former apprentices. He made his Kingdom Hearts series debut in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, in which he found himself intrigued by Ventus and the fact that the young Keyblade wielder seemed to possess no darkness in his heart. Some time later, Even was betrayed by his colleague Xehanort, and he became a Heartless and Nobody. Even was later reborn at the Radiant Garden in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance upon his Heartless and Nobody's destruction. He now spends his time assisting Ienzo in researching a means of stopping Master Xehanort. Journal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' A researcher in Radiant Garden who has been delving into the workings of the heart. He and his fellows at the castle have taken Ienzo, an orphan, under their wing. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' The human form of Vexen, one of Organization XIII's Nobodies. In his previous life, he was one of Ansem the Wise's apprentices and researched the mysteries of the heart. He has awoken in Radiant Garden, but his condition remains unstable. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' The human form of Vexen, and one of Ansem the Wise's former apprentices. The destruction of both his Heartless and his Nobody has led to his rebirth in Radiant Garden, his home world. Together with his colleague Ienzo, Even has devoted all of his time to researching a means of stopping Master Xehanort. He hopes that by putting an end to the elderly Keyblade Master, he can exact his vengeance upon the Xehanort who betrayed him long ago. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' After Ventus is denied access to Ansem the Wise's castle by Dilan and Aeleus, a massive Unversed appears, and he chases after it. Even emerges from within the castle just as the two guards prepare to pursue the young Keyblade wielder, and he tells them they have no need to worry about Ventus, for he is a "special case." Even then tells Dilan and Aeleus that their master, Ansem, has requested their presence. He finds himself greatly intrigued by the absence of darkness in Ventus's heart. Some time later, Even realizes the youngest of Ansem's apprentices, Ienzo, has gone missing. He finds the boy in the town square alongside Ventus, who has just saved him from from a swarm of Unversed. Even thanks the young Keyblade wielder for coming to Ienzo's aid, and when Ventus inquires if Even has seen his friend Terra, the man directs him to the Outer Gardens. Even thanks Ventus once again, and he goes on to say that he has a feeling the two of them are destined to cross paths again. Leaving Ventus puzzled, Even heads back to Ansem's castle with Ienzo. Between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Even continues to serve as one of the six apprentices of Ansem the Wise, the ruler and resident scholar of Radiant Garden, alongside Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Xehanort. Worried that the darkness in people's hearts will eventually consume his world, Ansem begins to perform tests on Xehanort's heart, tests that Even is particularly interested in. Ansem builds a laboratory in his castle's basement for such experimentation, unaware that Even and the other apprentices have their own intentions for it. The apprentices conduct inhumane experiments on the human heart and the darkness within it; this leads to the creation of the Heartless. Ansem quickly discovers their secret experiments, and he immediately orders them to cease working on them. One day, after being advised to review the apprentices' research data by King Mickey, Ansem finds that the effects of their experiments have become irreversible. Eventually, Even and the other five apprentices dabble too deeply into the darkness through their continued experiments, and Xehanort's sleeping memories are reawakened. Using the Keyblade to unlock their hearts, Xehanort betrays his five colleagues. However, because Even and the other apprentices each have a strong will, they are able to live on as Nobodies; Even's Nobody takes on the name of Vexen. Together with the Nobodies of the other apprentices, Vexen becomes one of the founding members of Organization XIII and banishes Ansem the Wise to the Realm of Darkness. Within Organization XIII, Vexen was the group's lead scientist; he vigorously studied memories and was the creator of the Replica Program. It is this project that leads to the creation of Xion, an imperfect replica of the Organization's Keyblade-wielding thirteenth member, Roxas. Vexen witnesses Xion's induction into Organization XIII and teaches Roxas about the art of reconnaissance in Twilight Town before being sentenced to Castle Oblivion along with Lexaeus, Zexion, and Axel, as well as the traitorous Marluxia and Larxene. It is in Castle Oblivion that Vexen teams up with Zexion and Lexaeus to stop Marluxia and Larxene before they can obtain Sora's power and use it to overthrow Xemnas; to counter Sora, Vexen seeks to obtain the power of the boy's best friend, Riku. Vexen creates a Riku Replica to test Sora and the real Riku, and after it is deemed a failure by Marluxia, Vexen is forced to face Sora in battle himself. After the young Keyblade wielder defeats him twice in battle, Vexen's life is ultimately terminated by Axel. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' After the destruction of his Heartless and his Nobody, Even is reborn in Radiant Garden, his home world. Because his condition is not yet stable, rests with the revived Dilan as Ienzo, Aeleus, and Lea, who have also been resurrected, search Ansem's study. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Lea returns to the Radiant Garden and warns Ansem the Wise's former apprentices about the return of Master Xehanort. Believing this to be the same Xehanort who convinced them to betray their master in pursuit of knowledge and power long ago only to be betrayed themselves, Even and Ienzo, who seek revenge, agree to devote all of their time to researching a means of stopping the elderly Keyblade Master. When Lea reveals his Keyblade-wielding abilities to them, Even and Ienzo assign him the role of protecting the town against the dark forces that are sure to invade it alongside Dilan and Aeleus. After Sora is called to the Radiant Garden by Lea, the young Keyblade wielder teams up with him to save Dilan and Aeleus from a monstrous Forsaken attacking Ansem's castle. Following the creature's defeat, Lea, Dilan, and Aeleus decide it is time to give Even and Ienzo a status report. They allow Sora to come with them. When Even and Ienzo see the young Keyblade wielder, they tell him of their research and how it has led them to investigate the Forsaken and the time paradoxes distorting the worlds. They demand to know more about Master Xehanort's return to improve the efficiency of their work, and it is soon after that Ienzo detects a powerful dark presence in the town square that seems to be the source of the paradox infecting Radiant Garden. Lea and Sora rush off, Keyblades at the ready, to destroy it. Even is greatly intrigued by the possibility that Sora hosts another heart inside his body besides his own, and he wonders if this could have anything to do with his Keyblade-wielding abilities. He does not share these questions with his colleagues, and he returns to his research with Ienzo. Appearance Even has long, platinum-blonde hair with two bangs that frame the sides of his face. He has rather large bright green eyes, and he wears the standard outfit of one of Ansem the Wise's apprentices: a long white lab coat, grey vest, white collared shirt, and a purple ascot. He also wears black pants and silver-lined boots identical to those worn by Organization XIII members. Personality Even is dangerously conniving, albeit not as cold personality-wise as his Nobody, Vexen. He is extremely devoted to his research, and he is also able to notice things about the people he meets that others cannot. Usually, these unique characteristics intrigue him to the point that experiments simply must be conducted. Trivia *Even was first mentioned in the third Secret Ansem Report obtainable in Kingdom Hearts II. Category:Kingdom Hearts III characters Category:Entelechy Category:Radiant Garden Category:Original characters